


Gravity Falls

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gravity Falls - Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystery Spot, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Castiel are twins who are visiting their great uncle Gabriel for the summer in a mysterious town named Gravity Falls where their grunkle owns a tourist attraction called the Mystery Spot. They end up in strange paranormal and supernatural situations whilst working with Gabriel at the Mystery Spot. The twins try to get used to living in such a paranormal town until Castiel discovers a journal that helps him unlock the secrets that the town has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Usually Castiel would be spending his summer indoors and reading, ignoring most of his troubles; school work, bullies, his parents, but not this time. His parents had insisted he spend the summer at his great uncle Gabriel’s in Gravity Falls, Oregon to ‘build his confidence’. To be honest Castiel knew it was so his parents could have a break from raising two teenagers. His twin sister, Charlie, was if not a little strange. When they were twelve years old she’d managed to hack into a video game, change it and release it. For free. Sometimes Castiel’s scared of what Charlie can do with a computer but he knew her heart was in the right place when it came down to it; hacking into conservative government donations and wiring them over to animal charities.   
Castiel internally wondered how Charlie would be able to cope without her laptop seeing as their parents had forbidden her from bringing it during the summer before soon realising she’d probably find a way. He was currently laying on his back in his bedroom he shared with Charlie in the Mystery Spot attic, passing a glance at his sister as she stood up on her bed, beginning putting up various posters. He recognised some of them from the shows and movies she practically forced him to watch. Apparently Castiel could not live without knowing at least basic pop culture references. “This attic is so cool, Cas.” Charlie commented as she finished putting up the final touches to their room, dropping down onto her back with a pleased sigh.   
Castiel glanced down at the end of the bed when he heard ruffling and bit back a sigh when he noticed a goat chomping down on the edge of his comforter, “There’s a goat eating my bed.” He grumbled with a small frown and Charlie giggled, rolling off the bed and onto the floor with the goat. “Hey there, friend!” She said happily, causing her twin to roll his eyes and look back at his book.   
He really did try to see the bright side of things but he just couldn’t when Gabriel would always mess him, playing silly pranks on him that he would never do to Charlie. It just wasn’t fair at all. His great uncle owned the Mystery Spot which was filled with really terrible things that Castiel couldn’t believe there were actually costumers that came there and not just kids, full grown adults came to the Spot for reasons Cas didn’t even want to know. Castiel thought it would be the same boring summer… He couldn’t have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel leaned against the counter of the gift shop within the Mystery Spot as he watched Charlie talking to some girl with curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes, clearly making eyes at her and trying to get some action which was completely unfair. He couldn’t help but think Charlie absorbed the attractiveness and charm gene when they were in the womb because Castiel could not manage to flirt at all, it just was not in him. “Charlie! Stop flirting and get to work!” He interrupted the two of them and earned a glare from the girl she was flirting with and Charlie sighed loudly, “Cassie.” She whined before looking from Cas to the girl, “Call me.” She said with a sly wink, sliding a piece of paper into the front pocket of her plaid top before skipping her way back over to her brother, leaning over the counter.   
“Come on brother o’ mine! This is our first summer away from mom and dad why don’t you try getting’ some. I mean there are plenty of hot girls and guys you could hit on.” She teased, punching his shoulder lightly and earning a huff of fake annoyance from Cas, who couldn’t help but look over at Dean Winchester who was restocking the gift shop and humming ACDC to himself. Castiel had admittedly been harbouring a crush on him since he’d started working at the Mystery Spot but he would never say anything, Dean was most likely straight and way out of Cas’ league for sure with his tall athletic figure, bright green eyes, which Cas swore could not be naturally that green, and beautiful freckles that peppered over his cheeks and nose. 

“Come on, kiddos, look alive.” Gabriel called out as he entered the room with a couple large signs in his hands, snapping Cas out of his thoughts, “I need one of you munchkins to put these up in the woods around the Spot.” He explained as he placed them down on the counter between the twins with a small huff. “We’re all taller than you, when’re you gonna stop callin’ us munchkins.” Garth, the handy man who worked at the shack commented from where he was crouched down by the snack machine which seemed to constantly need fixing. Gabriel ignored Garth in favour of pointing at Castiel, “You. Go put ‘em up.” He ordered his nephew who winced internally when he heard the snort of laughter coming from Dean’s direction. “Gabriel, those woods really creep me out.” Castiel mumbled as he picked up the signs, earning an eye roll from his great uncle. “Quit being so paranoid, Cassie.” He retorted with a dismissive wave of his hand.   
“Nobody ever believes me.” Castiel grumbled as he walked through the eerie dark forest outside of the Mystery Spot, walking over to a tree and placing the sign down, picking one up and beginning to nail it to the tree. He frowned when the tree made a loud “clunk” when the nail hit it, as if hitting metal. He shifted the sign so he could tap the tree with a hammer lightly at first and then slightly harder, causing a small metal door to open which revealed a set of switches which he couldn’t resist to flick out of curiousity. He jumped slightly when he heard a noise behind him, turning around gingerly to see what had caused it. Castiel frowned deeply when he noticed a hole that hadn’t been their before, hesitantly walking over to it as he bit his bottom lip hard. His eyes widened and a small gasp escaped him when he saw a dusty book that was laying within the hole. Cas pulled it out, flipping open the book to the first page which had notes about supernatural and paranormal things. He was in awe. He flipped back to the first page which was ripped where the owner’s name was supposed to be.  
“What’s up, bitches?” Charlie chimed as she jumped onto Castiel’s back causing him to quickly close the journal and clutch it tightly to his chest, “What’cha reading?” She asked curiously as she hoped off of his back and walked around to face him.   
“It’s nothing.” Cas insisted as he took a step back from his sister, clutching the book slightly tighter to his chest which caused Charlie to frown in confusion,   
“You’re actually not gonna show me?” She asked, her tone teasing though Cas could sense a hurt note within it. Castiel hesitated the slightest as he shifted nervously on his feet, he always told Charlie everything no matter how embarrassing and she always told him.   
“Let’s go somewhere private.” He decided, grabbing his sister’s hand and leading her back to the Mystery Spot, the journal tucked under his arm as they walked past Dean in the gift shop, who watched the twins with a confused frown, and walked up the stairs to their bedroom in the attic.   
“Y’know how Gabriel keeps telling me that there’s nothing to worry about here?” Castiel asked his sister as he paced their bedroom floor, earning a hum of acknowledgment from Charlie who was laying on her back on her bed. “Well, I found this.” He said as he dropped the book down onto her stomach causing her to make a small ‘ooft’ sound, not expecting the contact. Charlie sat up and began flicking through it with a slight frown on her lips. “After a couple of pages the writing just stops… Like the writer disappeared.” He added as he watched Charlie flick through the old worn pages.  
“Okay, Cas, how do you know this is real?” Charlie asked as she closed it, giving her brother a look that said she didn’t believe a word in the journal. “I mean some kid could’ve made this all up to scare some tourists or Gabriel could’ve put it there to prank you.” She added as she turned to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, sighing when she saw the excited glint leave Cas’ eye.   
“I guess…” Castiel murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling foolish as he took the journal away from Charlie, “You could be right.”   
“I’m not saying I’m right, just don’t get your hopes up.” Charlie said simply as she hoped up off of the bed and ruffled Cas’ hair and grinning when she heard the doorbell ring, “And that, my dear brother, would be my date.” She said happily, skipping out of the room and leaving Castiel staring wide eyed.   
“Wait… Date?” Cas asked, his reaction delayed as he followed his sister out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the back of the Mystery Spot, “How did you manage to get a date so quickly? Was it with that girl earlier?” He asked as they walked to the back door.   
“What can I say, Cas? They ladies can’t resist my charm.” She half-joked with a smirk on her lips as she opened the door to reveal a tall girl with flawless dark skin, long curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. “Gilda this is my brother Castiel. Cas this is my date Gilda.” She explained, ignoring the way Cas eyed her suspiciously, his eyes lingering on her very much pointed ears.   
Castiel was snapped out of his judgmental staring when Charlie cleared her throat, “It’s nice to meet you.” He managed, his reaction slightly delayed which caused Charlie to roll her eyes in annoyance.   
“Don’t wait up.” She chimed, taking Gilda’s hand in her own and leading her out, slamming the door behind her.   
Castiel sighed as he laid down in the living room on his back, absentmindedly flicking through the journal as Dean flicked through channels on the TV whilst sitting at the bottom of the couch near the other boy’s feet and Cas internally wondered why Dean wasn’t doing that at his own house but he pushed away the thought. Gabriel clearly didn’t mind too much and Cas didn’t mind the company, he wasn’t doing any harm. He glanced over at Dean as he flicked to the next page of the journal, enjoying his view of him. It was a good angle and the sun shining in from the window behind them made his freckles stand out more, for a moment he found something more interesting than the journals to focus on. That was, of course, until Dean’s eyes met his own causing Cas to blush furiously and look back at the journal, ‘Elves’ was the header for this particular section along with a drawing that looking an awful lot like Gilda which caused him to frown in confusion.   
“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asked when he noticed his frown, putting the TV remote down and turning to look at him.   
“Would it be completely weird of me to think that Charlie’s date is an elf?” Cas asked in a slight mumble, not looking away from the journal as he didn’t want to see Dean laugh in his face.   
“I think she’d be pretty happy dating an elf, y’know she’s really into Lord of the Rings.” Dean half-joked as he nudged Cas’ knee playfully, “But I don’t think those are… Well, real y’know.” He explained which earned a huff from the other boy.   
“You don’t believe me either?” He asked as he peered over the journal to look at Dean, a small disappointed frown on his lips. Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face,   
“I don’t know, Cas. It’s hard to believe in stuff you’ve got no proof on.” He explained as he stood up, “Just… Talk to Charlie I guess?” He suggested with a small smile, ruffling Cas’ hair playfully before heading out of the room as the other boy blushed deeply and ducked his head, shaking away the thoughts of Dean to focus on the important matter at hand.


End file.
